I found something
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Couldn't believe I actually saw what I did see.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

 **I found something**

 **Hello, my name's...no, not important. I'm an ensign aboard USS Voyager.**

A couple days ago, Lieutenant Torres told me to repair the internal sensors. Damn, how angry I got. Why the fuck do I get stuck with all the lame work?

I think it was on deck 7. Or maybe it was deck 8. Anyways, when I accessed the internal sensors a file suddenly opened on the tiny screen.

Couldn't believe I actually saw what I did see.

The file was an audio visual sensor record of her, the woman I desire, but can never be with for multiple reasons.

She was on her bed, uniform open around her pussy with two fingers on the clit. I could hear her moans of pleasure and the video was from the POV of the sensor right above her bed so I could see her pussy in all its sexy erotic glory.

My dick got hard, of course.

You probably understand how happy I was that I'd found this file because I've wanted to see her doing this since the first day I joined her crew.

OMG, such a lucky fucker I am. I'm aware of how forbidden this is, but I can't stop myself from watching this very interesting thing.

"Dude, whatcha lookin' at?" says Tom Paris as he walk by.

I quickly exit the file.

"Nothing!" says I, being nevous.

"Really? You seemed really lost in it. Must be quite the awesome stuff. See ya." says Tom as he walk away.

I open the file and continue to watch from where I was when Tom showed up.

It's risky like hell to masturbate right here in the hallway, a public place, but I'm soooo horny.

I open my uniform between my legs and allow my stiff 9.5 inch long dick pop out.

With my left hand I gently grasp my dick and give myself a slow handjob while I watch the sexy file.

She now thrust her fingers into the actual deep of her pussy and finger-fuck herself with passion. Her moans are even more slutty then before.

"Oh, holy shit...so good." moans she.

Hearing those words from her mouth makes me gasp in positive surprise. I have to use a great amount of focus to hold back and not cum too early.

Using my free hand, I make a copy of this file and download the copy to my tricorder.

Suddenly the thought hit me, is this file real or a recording of a holodeck program? I don't know, but something makes me think it is very real.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans she as she get an orgasm.

I feel that my on release is very close so I put my dick back inside my uniform and finsih the repair work.

Once I'm done with that I go to a nearby bathroom where I continue to jerk off while I watch te rest of the file on my tricorder.

It doesn't take long before I reach an orgasm and large amounts of thick creamy cum escape from my dick.

This much cum hasn't been produced by my dick since I was a horny teenager.

I clean away all the cum from the floor and then goes to my quarters.

After taking off my uniform, I take a quick cold shower.

Then I put on casual clothes and take a nap.

65 minutes later, I wake up.

I order a cup of tea from the replicator.

I drink my tea while I read a book.

2 hours later.

I'm back in my uniform and I check the internal sensors for more porn, like the stuff I found with...her.

It doesn't seem to be anymore files like that, at least not anything that's not restricted by high level security codes.

Just when I am about to give up, a file appear on the screen. I open the file and see footage of Lt Commander Tuvok, who's jerking off and I get horny again because I am actually bisexual, even though I prefer women the most.

Since I'm in the privacy of my own quarters I take out my dick and jerk it a bit.

"Ahhh, crap!" maons I with pleasure as I cum.

Suddenly I feel fear when I realize that if I keep stealing these sexual files I might get caught and thrown in the brig.

I use all of the engineering knowledge I have to try to get all the sexy files I can without anyone finding out that I've done so.

2 hours later I've found 5 more sexy files that I've downloaded into PADDs.

"Yeah!" says I, happy about what I've found.

I go to the messhall to meet my one and only friend on the ship.

Her name is Jessica Summers, a lesbian, but still my true friend.

She's an ensign, just like me. And she also worn in Engineering...just like me.

Jessica and I met a few weeks after Voyager got stuck in the Delta Quadrant and we've been best buddies ever since.

I enter the messhall and sees Jessica by a table. She wear her uniform and her hair fall in sweet blonde curls across her shoulders.

There are only 3 other people in the room. 2 crewmembers I don't know as well as Neelix.

"Neelix, get cup of coffee with milk, please." says I.

"As you wish, ensign." says Neelix.

I join Jessica by her table.

"I've found something really awesome. Come by my quarters tomorrow and I'll show you." says I.

"What is it...?" says Jessica.

"I can't talk about it here." says I.

"Oh, sounds interesting." says Jessica.

Jessica and I are such good friends. She's really similar to me. You could say that she's kinda the female version of me.

"Yeah, indeed it is." says I.

I'm happy to have Jessica as my friend. If she wasn't around I'd feel so damn sad and alone here on Voyager.

Neelix brings me my coffee and he brings Jessica some ice cream.

"I look forward to see what you found, man." says Jessica with a sexy smile.

She is 100 % lesbian, but she still flirt with me all the time.

I drink my coffee.

Jessica is very beautiful with her long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, pink lips, perfect skin and big boobs.

If she wasn't a lesbian, I'd want her to be my girlfriend.

My dick sometimes get hard when I talk to Jessica.

I finish my coffee and then walk to Engineering to start my duty shift.

"You're late, ensign!" says Lieutenant Torres in slight anger when she sees me.

I hate her. She's a bitch. If I wouldn't get punished for it, I'd rape her and make her preggo.

She's never said anything nice or friendly to me.

Lieutenant Torres is the most annoying Starfleet officer I've ever met.

2 years later.

Unfortuantely my life's turned to shit.

Jessica was killed on an away mission and I got caught when Tuvok discovered what I've done.

Voyager returned to Earth 4 weeks ago and I was thrown into prison for breaking the privacy protocols.

I plan to kill myself.

That's all from me.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
